Hollow Emrys
by PinkPug
Summary: Having summoned the White Goddess, Merlin performs a mistake in the incantation leaving him to bear the will of Morgana. Aided with his magic, will Morgana finally be strong enough to overthrow Arthur Pendragon, or shall fate intervene?


CHAPTER 1

Hearing the words, "with all my heart", a wave came over Guinevere. Her eyes lit up, the sparkle returning to them, and locked with Arthur's in a passionate gaze. Everything she had done, everything she had said or schemed, all thoughts from or of Morgana disappeared as she stared into those desperate, blue eyes. She became full again, and not with the vile poisons of Morgana's rage and hatred, but full of the love she had experienced with the man in front of her, the King of Camelot.

She could not restrain herself, and although having so much to say, so much to explain, she leapt forward to embrace him. Wrapping her arms tightly around Arthur, she buried her head in his chest. Overwhelmed with emotion she clung to her prince and cried, never wanting to let go. Arthur's arms brought her closer, his head resting on hers. He let out a sigh, and whispered, "I love you Gwen." Planting soft kisses on her forehead, tears began to stream down his face as he realised he finally had his wife back.

After a few seconds and using all his might, Arthur broke the embrace and knelt before Gwen. He took her soft hands in his and kissed them slowly. Looking up to Gwen in complete desperation he whispered, "You need to go into the water Gwen", to which she simply nodded.

Slowly, she stepped towards the lake, the sand and stone making an uncomfortable path. She could still feel the effect of the curse upon her, and although she was driven by love, residing in the back of her mind was bitterness and revenge. It seemed that with each step she took, the evil feelings came back, stronger and stronger. Even though she was struggling with the raging internal battle between love and revenge, Gwen managed to reach the each of the lake. Her feet were mere centimetres away when she stopped. The battle was too great for her, both sides were matched with equal power and she was rendered as a powerless pawn. Morgana was screeching inside her head, filling it with venom yet in her heart she knew the truth. She knew this was wrong. She brought her hands to her head, about to scream when she remembered the words, "with all my heart". She stepped into the water.

Merlin, feeling rather disgruntled as a result of his new attire, cleared his voice and, in a high voice, squeaked out, "Hush, hush. Silence! I need silence!" Hobbling over the edge of the lake, tripping over his skirts, he watched eagerly as Gwen went further and further into the lake. She was waist deep, and turned to face Merlin who, with a slight nod of the head, signalled for her to stop and not go any deeper. She was ready.

The aging potion Gaius procured was one of the strongest indeed. His back hunched and his knees knocking, Merlin felt weak from even standing. Fatigue had overcome his body and his eyes were getting heavy. He wondered whether he would even have the breath to deliver the spell. But he knew it was not a matter of whether, it was a must. He was the only one who could save Gwen from this curse, and Gaius made sure to remind him of that.

"If the spell is not performed correctly, and the White Goddess is not summoned, Gwen will be lost to the will of Morgana. Forever."

"No pressure then" he thought to himself.

Gaius had said that his knowledge of the curse was based upon rumours, and so Merlin was secretly hoping that if the White Goddess could not be summoned, all would not be lost.

Merlin drew in a deep breath and stood upright, bones cracking. He began the incantation, channelling all of his powers and energy into the words and focusing his mind on the White Goddess. With every inch of the strength left in his weary body, he roared the words which he had recited with Gaius. He felt magic coursing through his veins, in the pit of his stomach, at the ends of his finger tips. He fell to his knees upon finishing the spell, exhausted, and panted frantically trying to find air. He had given everything, but was it enough to save Gwen?

Merlin was trying to recover himself when suddenly a bright light shone from above and blinded him. Squinting, he tried to look, but the light was too white, too bright. A soft, angelic voice whispered in his ear, "You have summoned me to sacrifice yourself in the place of another. You are no longer of your own, Emrys." And as soon as the light and the voice had come, it was gone again.

Confused, Merlin questioned, "what did she-".

And then he felt it.

His body suddenly burned as though he was engulfed in flames. He felt disgust, detestation and evilness pulsate through his body, burning his innards. It was as though these emotions were reaching every part of his body, and they were destroying him inside out. Although burning, he felt his heart become cold. Rendered completely powerless, Merlin felt every last ounce of goodness and strength leave his body and being replaced with that of Morgana's. It was so intolerable, he slowly lost consciousness. He was consumed entirely, and there was nothing that he could do. Merlin, Emrys, the great wizard, was now a puppet and it was Morgana who had control of the strings.

To Merlin it seemed as though the torment had lasted for days, however merely a few seconds had passed. Arthur had waited anxiously by the water and he too had been blinded by the light of the White Goddess transcending upon the water. He, however, had not heard the mystic voice.

When the light lifted, Arthur saw Gwen paddling out of the lake, smiling. Her beauty made it too hard for him to resist. He ran into the water and kissed her passionately. After a moment's embrace, Arthur led Gwen out of the lake by the hand and towards Mordred, who was waiting with a cloak.

Mordred was obviously shaken by the ordeal, but Arthur could barely blame him. He had witnessed an act of sorcery, something Arthur thought would have most definitely been a first for this young knight. Mordred passed over the red cloak to Arthur, his hands shaking, his face as pale as death. His eyes still wide opened, searched Arthur, Gwen and then the spot where Merlin had been standing. Arthur, perceiving his astonishment, gently slapped his back, "Don't worry Modred, it is finished now. We are all safe." Arthur then wrapped the crimson cloak around Gwen and, kissing her lightly on the cheek, inquired as to whether she was strong enough to ride.

Truth was that Gwen had never felt stronger. The poison of Morgana's will had left her, and she felt refreshed and renewed. Her love for Arthur had never felt so strong, and overpowered all her feelings of remorse and regret what she had done. Her king had saved her and she was safe in his arms.

Mordred nervously packed up the horse, his eyes still searching. "Where is Merlin?" he asked anxiously. Arthur, relieved to have had Gwen back, had actually forgotten about that oaf. "Trust Merlin to be keeping us back. I'm sure he will come as soon as that old hag releases him". Mordred nodded unconvinced. Arthur called out to him impatiently, eager to return Gwen to the security Camelot's walls offered.

Merlin began to wake. His head aching and body throbbing, he gradually opened his eyes. It hurt to move. Then he heard it. A cry that, although distant, pierced through him like a dagger. He immediately sat upright and adrenaline took hold. He recognised that voice. It was the voice of Arthur Pendragon. It was Arthur, his master, who had neglected him, bullied and abused him. Arthur, who had suppressed his powers and killed his people. Arthur, who had stolen Gwen, his only love. Arthur, who must be punished. Rage seized him, he was ready to strike and would have but for a voice in his head which told him to have patience, to restrain himself until the right time.

"Listen to me, you must do as I say now. I need you to return to Camelot", commanded the voice.

Merlin jumped up and realising he was still dressed in the sorceress's clothes, quickly pulled them over his head, still cursing Arthur. He left the clothes lying, and rejoined the group. The very sight of Arthur made his stomach churn. The blondest of hair, the bluest of eyes, exactly what a king should resemble. Standing tall with his fair maiden, Merlin wanted to retch.

As he approached Arthur did not even look at him, but rather mocked how he was always late for everything. Rage swelled within Merlin, and although he wanted to take Arthur by the neck and squeeze the life from his body, the voice inside his head prohibited him from doing so. "It's not the time. Be patient."

They began their long journey back to Camelot, Merlin lagging behind, not taking his eyes of the muddy path.

"Are we ok Merlin?" Gwen shouted back. Merlin, still fixed on the ground, merely grunted in reply.

"Act normal!" Demanded the voice in his head. Merlin obeyed.

"Sorry Gwen," Merlin managed. "I'm exhausted that's all. The sorceress put some spell on me not to escape, I think it hasn't worn off yet."

"It's been an exhausting day for us all, but I'm just glad we are all back to normal now", Gwen replied. Little did she know.


End file.
